


Seventh Year

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 2- CandlelightKind of Harry x Ginny and Ron x Hermione.Not really any plot.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Seventh Year

Harry and Ginny snuck through the corridors of Hogwarts. They were under the invisibility cloak, but their feet were exposed. In one hand Harry held the Marauder’s Map, and in the other he held Ginny’s hand. The best part about repeating his final year was that he got to hang out with Ginny every day. They often snuck out of the dorm at night and went to the Room of Requirement, to talk without people overhearing. Sometimes Ron and Hermione came too, and they would spend hours laughing together. He passed a candle bracket in the wall, and held the map up to check for teachers. The candlelight flickered, but he could still see that there were no teachers nearby.

They arrived at the room and Harry ducked out from under the cloak. He walked across the entrance three times, asking for a comfortable place to spend a few hours. When he went inside, Ron and Hermione sat on a sofa together.

“I didn’t expect to see you here tonight,” Harry said. “Don’t you have a test tomorrow ’Mione?”

“Yeah, I do,” She admitted. “But Ron dragged me down here because he thought I was working far too hard and needed a break.” She smiled at her boyfriend.

“She works herself far too hard, everyone knows she’ll get the best mark either way,” Ron said, lounging back on the sofa.

Harry and Ginny sat down, and the four friends talked late into the night.


End file.
